I'm Falling For You
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: "Katniss! Katniss wait!" I hear Peeta yell for me. I don't care if the cold air slices through me with each step. I don't care if every cold burst of air almost knocks me over. I have to get away from here. From him. Why would he do that to me? I thought he was dead. I almost went to the limit with hysterical. I feel so stupid. And I even admitted my love for that fool! - OneShot


**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay! So this is the one shot I have been working on! I don't know who were the four voters on my poll but I give you all a big thanks! :D I decided to do One shots the selected guys :P So I would love for you all to check out my other stories. **

**I NEED YOU ALL TO READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE WHEN YOU FINISH READING THIS STORY!**

**I hope you all will enjoy reading this. So if you ever get bored or want something to read, check out my other stories :P This is my first Peeta/Katniss so I hope you like it :D**

**I'm Falling For You (KPOV)**

I step out from the doorway of the school. The air is nice and cool, a good way to clear my head. I look up to see Peeta Mellark's looking at me from across the yard. I would notice this. I have had a crush for him since elementary, up. But why would a guy like him, like a girl like me?

He wouldn't. There are much prettier, popular, girls out there. Like Cashmere, Glimmer, Foxface, Clove, Wiress, and Delly. I hear the way all of the girls gush about him. It makes me jealous to no end. I hate the feeling but I can't help it. I might even love Peeta. But we never talk.

He saved my life once. And it's the day I will never forget. He is a selfless person and that's why I like him. I don't care to much for the looks. But I do feel insecure when I am around one of the popular girls. I really need to get over this silly little crush. It's never going to happen.

Or so I think. When I look back, Peeta is standing in front of me. He brings his hand to the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hi.. Katniss." He tries to start a conversation. I try to keep my smile from showing. _Not now! _I scream in my head. It's no use, the smile won't leave.

"Hi." I continue.

"So, ummm… can I walk you home?" He asks me. I smile and nod. We start down the drive in of the school.

"So… I was kind of wanting to know if there was any less awkward way to say, Do you want to start hanging out?" He asks me. I inwardly and outwardly smile at his words. He wants to hang out with me? My insides seem to twist and contract.

"Well. Yes." I tell him

"We can start hanging out?" He asks while bringing his hand back up to his head. I smile and nod. He smiles and turn to me.

"Do you have homework tonight?" He asks.

"Nope." I tell him. He smiles.

"Well then can we go somewhere to talk?" He asks me. I nod. He walks over to the old bench that separates the part of town. I live down town. So we walk towards the bench. The cool air has me pulling my jacket closer to my body for warmth. But I make sure Peeta doesn't notice.

"So… What do you like to do?" He asks me. I smile.

"I like to look at the wildlife." As soon as I say this, snowflakes prickle my hair.

"What about you." I ask him back. He smiles.

"I like to bake and frost the cakes at the bakery." He tells me. I look at him surprised.

"You're the one who decorates the cakes?!" I ask, astonished. I thought a girl would have done that. I guess there are things I don't know about Peeta.

"Do you like skating?" Peeta asks me. I smile at him.

"I've never been skating before." I tell him. His face shows shock. I laugh.

"You have never been ice skating before?" He asks again. I shake my head. He takes my hand and pulls me up to my feet.

"Well then we have to. Okay then, go home and you can get ready to go. Meet me back here." He winks at me. I smile and I run off to my house. Peeta stays at the bench for a couple seconds before running off to his house.

_What will I need?_ I ask myself. I open the door of the house and run up to my room. _I'll just dress warmly and comfortably._ I decide. After I have my outfit on, I put on my hunting boots then run out of the house.

I run to the bench to see Peeta already sitting on it. He smiles. His blue eyes shine. His scarf wrapped around his neck, his jacket that hugs his body deliciously, and his jeans. _Oh his jeans. _Peeta smiles at me and takes my hand. He starts off in a walk and gradually, when we get closer to our destination, we speed up.

I laugh as I see the sign.

_The Trinket's Skate World Of Fun!_

Peeta pushes through the doors but he decides we should roller skate first. He pays for the skates and helps me put them on after he has his.

"You excited?" He asks me. I laugh nervously.

"I'm not that excited to bust my ass on that floor." I tell him with a grin. I looks up to me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Don't worry." He winks at me and he guides me onto the floor. He instructs me to walk like a duck. I try so and feel like a retard at the same time. Soon enough I get the hang of this movement and he instructs me to add a slide.

Now I'm flying around the large oval and overlapping Peeta. I hear him laugh after me and I slow down to we can skate together. He grabs my hand and we skate together. Somewhere along the way, Glimmer, runs into us and we both fall flat on our asses.

"Seems like your falling for me already." Peeta winks at me.

"Pft… Please. I did not fall for you. You tripped me." I wink back. He smiles and we both burst out laughing. We end up staring in each others eyes.

Peeta slowly leans in and I do to.

Then the Glimmer girl 'accidentally' trips again and smashes me to the ground. My cheek hit's the ground and I hear a loud crack. Peeta gasps and immediately pushes Glimmer off of me. He lands with a grunt and she gives Peeta, what I can guess, puppy dog eyes.

"Peety! Kiss me! Not her!" She exclaims and pouts. I hold my cheek before getting up on my own. I go to the ring but I turn back around the last second and deck Glimmer.

"Stay away from me bitch." I growl and I go to the seating area. Peeta follows me and sits down next to me.

"That was an impressive punch back there." He compliments me. I can't help the grin the threatens to crack my face. Peeta smiles back and we get up.

"Do you want to try ice skating now? Or do you want to go back and take another shot at Glimmer?" He asks with a wink. I smile at him and run of the ice skating office. They hand us the right skates and we go out. But the blades are ridiculous. I end up falling more that once.

"Here, just glide Katniss. Like when you sneak up on people, or slip into the classroom so your not noticed." Peeta encourages me. I think back to all of my classes. Coming into the room. Slowly gliding in the darting to the nearest seat available.

I follow these steps and soon I look like a professional. Peeta tries to catch up with me as I over lap him. Over and over again. I giggle as I see him fall but when he doesn't get up I get worried. I skate back as fast as the ice will let me move and I slide down next to him. His ears are red and I slowly push on his shoulders.

"Peeta? Are you okay?" I ask hesitantly. When he doesn't answer me, I panic. I violently shake him.

"Peeta you can't do this to me!" I scream. I have loved him for so long! He can't just die or something when I finally get to talk to him. That's not right.

"Peeta! Please wake up! Please do something! I love you." the last part is barely audible. Suddenly his head pops up and he grins at me.

"Worried?" He asks, his grin getting even more wider. My cheeks get a dark shade of red and I turn around from Peeta, terribly mad. I take of f the skates and stomp my way out the door, forgetting my shoes on the way out.

"Katniss! Katniss wait!" I hear Peeta yell for me. I don't care if the cold air slices through me with each step. I don't care if every cold burst of air almost knocks me over. I have to get away from here. From him.

Why would he do that to me? I thought he was dead. I almost when to the limit with hysterical. I feel so stupid. And I even admitted my love for that fool! I hope he didn't hear me. But luck has never been on my side.

I feel a warm hand clasp onto mine and bring me to a halt. My breathing is stuttering while the wind blows my hair in all different directions. I slowly make my eyes meet Peeta's and I see his travel down to my feet. He gasps when he sees my red, swollen feet buried in the snow. He picks me up and puts me underneath his jacket.

I may not be the smallest person but I fit perfectly, huddled up against Peeta like this. I can feel warmth from Peeta's body spread to mine and he runs. But not towards my house. Towards his. I know because I watch sometimes when he goes home.

I always catch him watching me too. But I never say anything about it. Now as I look up to Peeta's pure blue irises, I seem to be falling even more in love with this boy than before.

"Katniss, I'm sorry." He tells me once we make it into the warmth of his house. He kept insisting on me staying until the blizzard has gone but I never really had a choice. His family is out. He tells me that they won't be back for another week or two. I just nod and sit down. He takes a seat in front of me and sighs.

"I really am sorry, Katniss. I didn't think I would scare you that bad. Please forgive me." He pleads. I can't hide the grin my face takes over when I see his puppy dog eyes. I sigh.

"Alright fine. I forgive you. But I have a question… Did you hear… everything… I said?" I question, my heart beating like a caged animal, about to be let free. He looks up to me with a grin.

"Yes… Katniss.. I heard you. Even the last part." He whispers. His hand reaches for mine and I sigh. Now he is going to tell me that he can't be with me. That he doesn't like me.

"I love you, Katniss." He tells me and my mouth drops open in shock. Peeta fidgets nervously. I stutter for a while before I just stay quiet. Holding his hand. It seems like forever before I can finally comprehend words.

"So what does that make… us?" I ask. Peeta shrugs and scoots closer to me.

"What ever you want us to be Katniss." He tells me. _Way to make it easy on me. _I think to myself.

"I want to be yours Peeta." I tell him. His eyes widen before his face takes over a grin. He scoots even closer to me.

"I want to be yours, Katniss." He tells me and I swear, my heart soars. He leans in, inch by inch.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks me, right before his lips touch mine. I breathlessly nod my head. It's sweet. Our lips mold together perfectly. This moment is all too perfect. Then I fall off the couch. Perfect. I look up to Peeta shyly.

"Sorry about that.." Peeta tells me and I look at him, confused.

"I accidentally pushed you off the couch. I thought there was room behind you." He tells me as his cheeks flush up.

"It's okay." I reassure him with a laugh. I get up and dust myself off.

"Okay. You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He tells me and I violently shake my head at him.

"Peeta it's your bed… and I'm the guest… I think I'll take the couch." I insist, pushing Peeta away from the couch. He immediately pushes me back, hogging the couch.

"Fine then." I tell him. I take the blanket from the coffee table and I sit on Peeta. Peeta is just laying there. He lets out a surprised sound as I lay down, on top of him. He sighs in my hair and wraps his arms around me.

"Peeta…" I start. Peeta hums and I continue, him still playing with my hair.

"Do you like me? As in… more than a friend?" I ask. I know the kiss might have meant something to him. It HAD to but there are many of other girls out there.

"Yes… I have loved you for a very long time Katniss. I just didn't know how to start a conversation with you. Your always so quiet so I don't know what you like or like doing." He confesses to me. I let out another sigh and turn sideways a bit.

"Can I tell you something, Peeta?" I ask him. Peeta flicks my hair and nods.

"You can always tell me anything Katniss." He tells me and I smile. But it soon fades as I think of what his reaction might be. _Will he take it that I am some stalker? Does he want someone that doesn't watch him? Someone that hasn't admired him from a far for what seems like their whole life?" _

"I… I… Well Peeta I… kind of watched you. Everyday. I fell in love with you when I first looked into your eyes." I confess, me cheeks turning all different shades of red before finally deciding on the darkest color.

"Well, not to sound creepy either, but I did the same." He confesses with me. I sigh with a smile. I knew I wasn't seeing things. Slowly but gradually my eyes begin to close, rocked by the soft beating of Peeta's heart.

**THE NEXT DAY(PPOV)**

I wake up with Katniss in my arms, her hair everywhere. I smile and slowly get up. Looks like Katniss was awake the whole time as she stands up with me. I grin at her and she grins back.

"Katniss Everdeen. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask once I was on one knee. She smiles and nods frantically.

"Then will you go on a date?" I ask her and her head nods even faster. I pick her up and spin her around.

"Great now I'm gonna go get you some of my clothes." I tell her as I run up the stairs. She starts to protest, running after me, but I cut her off with a kiss.

"I want you to wear my clothes Katniss." I wink at her and walk into my room. I go to my closet and pick out one of my best sweaters. I slip it over Katniss's head and she smirks at me.

"What?" I ask and take out a pair of jeans.

"I can dress myself Peeta." She confirms and I laugh.

"Okay missy." I tease her by poking her nose. I slide the jeans on while Katniss turns around and I hand her a pair and a belt. She looks at me.

"I don't want any peeping tom. Turn around." She commands and I laugh. I turn around and then she continues.

"And cover your eyes." She adds and I sigh. But I do cover my eyes and she yells out when I can look. I grin and turn her way. I like my clothes on her. I decide.

"Okay, where are we going?" She asks. I smile and think for a moment.

"How about… It's a surprise!" I tell her excitedly. I know she likes eating ice cream in the winter. So I'll take her to the only ice cream shop open in the winter. It's such a perfect idea. Or so I thought, until we got onto the road…

**5 MINUTES OF DRIVING** (NO ONES POV)

The drunk driver crashes into Katniss's side of the truck and she flies to the windshield. Peeta gasps and let's go of the wheel. He grabs Katniss and two other cars smash into the side of Peeta's truck.

Katniss is on the verge of passing out but she manages to sit up and try to save Peeta. More and more cars crash into the truck, some backing up and running back into them. The cold hit's the skin of both of them and last minute, Katniss throws her body over Peeta's.

The Truck roll over and they both flip, Katniss knowing it would happen, took the fall for Peeta. Peeta panics and tries to keep Katniss's eyes open for just a little longer.

"Katniss! Katniss please! I waited forever to have you and now that I do I can't live without you! Please stay with me!" Peeta screams but he can already feel the blood dripping of her body by the bucket. The glass had entered her back but she's still breathing.

"Peeta. I love you. I want you to be happy. I'll be with you soon." She chokes out. Peeta starts to cry and the top of the roof falls apart. Snowflakes dissolve in her blood.

"I love you to Katniss. So much. And you won't have to wait long. I'll be with you soon." Peeta promises as the tears slide frantically down his face. He knows she's lost. So he will be to.

Katniss breaths her last breath and Peeta cries out. He carries Katniss out of the car, even if his leg is broken, he carries her. They make it to the lawn of one of the neighboring restaurants and Peeta falls, covered in blood. He lays there, the pain in his leg no where close to the one in his heart.

Katniss is dead. She isn't here any more. Peeta is set on joining her soon. Peeta decides to stay with Katniss longer, even if she is dead. A little bit turns to two hours and that turns into a day. The snow has covered both of them and slowly, Peeta dies, freezing to death.

**IN THE NEWS PAPER THE NEXT DAY**

_**The Savior's Love**_

**By: Johanna Mason**

**Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were out on the road when several trucks ran into them. The truck was damaged everywhere. Katniss Everdeen supposedly threw herself over, Peeta Mellark, in an act to save him. It worked but she receives a severe stab in the back with the long jagged piece of glass from the windshield . From the looks of it, Peeta Mellark was carrying her to a safer place.**

**But he collapsed, due to his broken leg, in front of a restaurant. They were both buried in snow. Katniss died before they made it there but Peeta Mellark stayed with her. He stayed with her until he went to his icy grave. They were both found the next day when a dog sniffed them out. The couple that had seen this happen were truly scared. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were buried side by side by the closest man to them, Haymitch Abernathy. There grave stone read,**

_**To the couple that always brought out our bright side when the darkest clouds loomed above us, we love you Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.**_

**A/N: Okay I want you to review for me and tell me what you thought :P I have other stories and I am making a new one also. Please guys! I know some of you are strictly Peetniss, but I promise you will LOVE Karvel (Katniss and Marvel) If you just give it a chance! Us fans need more stories and I would like to read another that isn't my own ;) So please check them out! For me! And Katniss and Peeta, who died in my story. It was their last dying wish ;) So please fulfill it for them!**

**This is my first Peeta/Katniss so I hope you like it :D**

**I have Twitter so you can PM me and I'll follow you! :D PLEASE CHECK OUT KARVEL (KATNISS AND MARVEL) I will do anything! Please. There are lots of fans, so you can join us! :D Please just give it a try :P **

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND DON"T FORGET TO CHECK OUT KARVEL STORIES!**


End file.
